


The Start of Something

by femmenoire



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmenoire/pseuds/femmenoire
Summary: Two times Jeremy kissed Bonnie.





	The Start of Something

The Start of Something

“I remember this scar,” he said, running his hand lightly up her thigh.

She shivered under his touch. “The lake,” she said, her voice hoarse.

They were lying in the grass behind Bonnie’s house, staring up at the sky. He was just close enough to feel the warmth of her body, but far enough away not to freak her out. At least he had been until he couldn’t resist the urge to graze her skin, the memory of that day fresh in his mind.

“I can’t believe you let Elena convince you to jump in the lake,” he chuckled.

She blushed softly. “How was I supposed to know that rope swing wouldn’t hold?”

“You mean besides the fact it’s probably been hanging from that tree since World War I?”

She kicked him in the calf playfully.

He stole a glance at her from the corner of his eye and focused on the way she bit her lip, a sure sign that she was nervous. He made her nervous.

It wasn’t entirely clear when this became something different.

One minute she was Bonnie, his sister’s best friend who always laughed at his jokes, even if he told them wrong. She was the same girl who made him peanut butter cookies (his favorite) when he didn’t make the baseball team freshman year. And when Elena and Caroline held him down to pluck his eyebrows and give him a facial, it was Bonnie who helped him wipe off the gunk and mussed up his eyebrows just enough to hide the damage.

But then the next minute, she was Bonnie, the first girl he ever really wanted to kiss, and so he leaned over and did just that.

***

Bonnie stopped by to see Elena, who wasn’t home, as usual. She couldn’t stop the exaggerated exhale of disappointment.

“She might be back soon,” Jeremy said casually, backing away from the door.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I doubt that.”

“Well you can come in and wait, just in case,” he said, as she was turning around to leave.

She crinkled her nose and thought for a second.

“You can come in Bonnie. I won’t bite.”

***

“So what’s new in… Witch-ville,” he said. They were sitting awkwardly on the couch, as from away from one another as possible without making it too obvious.

Bonnie’s eyes widened briefly and then she burst out laughing.

Jeremy’s cheeks reddened, which only made Bonnie laugh harder.

“Witch-ville,” she asked, gasping for breath, tears falling down her cheeks.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” he frowned.

***

“We should get pepperoni,” she said.

Bonnie decided on pizza the minute Jeremy offered to make pasta, while clutching a bottle of ketchup.

“With olives,” she said just before he did.

“I love olives.”

“Jeremy Gilbert. I used to babysit you with Elena. I know what kind of pizza you like.”

She turned away from him then to pick up the phone.

He couldn’t bring himself to look away.

***

He watched her tear the crust off her slice of pizza and eat it first like she always did.

“So… seriously Bonnie, are you okay?” Ever since her nose started bleeding and she passed out a few weeks ago, he hadn’t been able to get the picture out of his head or the fear from the pit of his stomach.

She put her pizza down and wiped her hands. “Jeremy, I…”

“Tell me the truth Bonnie, I’m worried.”

“I try not to push myself. Small spells, ones I’ve done before and I’m ok. But sometimes… Sometimes there’s nothing I can do.”

“You could not do the spells.”

She laughs almost bitterly and Jeremy winces at the sound. “I’ve tried that you know. Not doing any spells. But they… the vampires just keep coming to me. And Elena, she’s in danger, a lot of danger.”

“Everyone’s taking care of Elena, but… does she know what’s happening to you?”

“No,” she practically yells, “and she can’t know. You can’t tell her Jeremy, you promised me.”

“I won’t,” he says. He stands up and pulls her into his arms. She presses her tiny body against his, as if she wants to hide herself away from the world. He buries his face in her hair for a second, breathing her in. “I won’t, but you can’t keep putting yourself in danger for everyone else. Someone has to look out for you.”

***

“So, are we going to talk about it? The other elephant in the room,” he says.

“How did this happen to us Jeremy? How do _we_ have secrets and awkward silences?”

“Well,” he started, inching closer to her on the couch, “I kissed you last week and then you ran away. And, I’m pretty sure that you’ve been dodging me at school.”

She gulped loudly. “I’m pretty sure at least some of that’s not true.”

“Like what part?”

“Was it really last week?”

His shoulders tensed. “Fine. You’re not interested. I get it.” He grabbed the empty pizza box and headed into the kitchen.

“Jeremy wait, it’s not like that. It’s just…”

He tossed the box onto the kitchen counter and turned towards her. “Then what’s it like, Bonnie? Is it my age, because I’m only a year younger than you?”

“No, it’s not that.”

“You’re El-”

“Don’t say that again. Yea, I’m Elena’s brother and you’re her best friend, so what? All that means is that I’ve known you my whole life and I know you better than almost anyone. I think you’re amazing. I have since I was 9 years old.”

“Jeremy.”

“I think the way you eat your pizza is cute. I love that you always mix sprite with raspberry iced tea. I know that you’re obsessed with nail polish and have to buy a new color every week practically. And I know that you know every word to every Mariah Carey song ever made.”

“Jeremy?”

“I kissed you last week because you’re Bonnie Bennett, and I’ve had a crush on you since the fourth grade. And I’m yelling at you but I still want to kiss you right now.”

And just like that her arms were wrapped around his neck, her lips pressed against his, the smell of her perfume filling his nostrils. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and enjoyed the warmth and taste of her. She raked her teeth across his lips, he smiled around a moan.

***

The first time Jeremy Gilbert kissed Bonnie Bennett was awkward and embarrassing.

But the second time around was epic.


End file.
